Reason To Live
by Gorillaz23
Summary: Is it possible to speak, when there's no one to listen? Is it possible to feel smart, when you've only been told your stupid? Is it possible to trust, when you've always been let down? Is it possible to feel loved, when no one wants you around?


Is it possible to speak, when there's no one to listen?

**Is it possible to feel smart, when you've only been told your stupid?**

**Is it possible to trust, when you've always been let down?**

**Is it possible to feel loved, when no one wants you around?**

**...**

**Hey I'm back! (no one cares) Here is another Gorillaz fanfic. I do not own gorillaz, but one day I will...**

**Once again, tell me if it needs improvement. THANKYOU! I love all of the people who like my stories.**

* * *

The sky was dull and gray, the rain hit the window heavily, the droplets poured down the glass onto ground. It was so cold that it felt like the whole world would get neatly chipped up with some nice crisp cracks if it were poked with an ice pick.

Days like this, I wished I could just lie in bed. The sun just wasn't shining bright enough for me to feel the slightest bit of joy. What was the point of getting up if there's no one there say good morning, what was the point of making breakfast, if there's no one there to eat with you?

Murdoc. Murdoc would always greet my mornings with a whack on the head, or beer bottle to my face saying, "With your face dullard, it wouldn't make a difference." Then he would steal my breakfast, chucking pieces of toast and eggs at me, then eating what was left on the plate. Then when I went down stairs, he would trip me so I would tumble down many flights of stairs. I would lock myself in my room for the rest of the day. Murdoc to me was an abusive brother.

Russel. Russel doesn't pay attention to me a lot, I don't even see him very often. Russel spends all of his time, sleeping, eating and talking and spending time with our guitarist. When I did see him though, he liked to play pranks on me, like setting rabbit traps with ropes around Kong. However he does protect me when Murdoc gets too violent.  
Russel to me was like a joking brother.

Noodle… Noodle was… Noodle is the most important thing in my life. She's compassionate, she's beautiful and she's the only person in my life who ever cared about me. From day one she would always cheer me up, even though I couldn't speak her language, she was still my best friend. She's only been here for three years, but to me… a lifelong friend.

So… why don't I want to get up?

* * *

I slept for two more hours before I decided to get up, I rubbed the holes in my face that used to be my eyes.

_Damn you Murdoc_

I waited for my eyes to adjust to room light before I stood up. My legs seemed shaky this morning, I collapsed on my bed sighing deeply before getting back up again. I eyed the bottle of painkillers on the table next to my bed. I reached and opened the bottle and swallowed two pills. The label says to take with water, but I really couldn't be bothered.

I walked over to my closet where I just put on a normal shirt and pants, I thought I should put a scarf on just in case.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I suddenly felt melancholic as I walked past the Winnebago, Murdoc came rushing out of his mobile home, he stood tall in front of me. Normally, I would've been scared, quivering, things like that. But I just didn't care, not today.

"Ey faceache, slept in ey?" Murdoc spat at me and grinned evilly.

I didn't answer, I knew either way I was going to get beaten. Murdoc for filled my thoughts and pummeled me into the ground.

* * *

After the beating had finished, I made my way up to the kitchen. I found Russel making his lunch, he paid little attention me and continued cooking his lunch. I made my way over to the fridge, I wasn't feeling hungry. I needed beer, I need to wash away this melancholy feeling.

Russel looked over his shoulder at me, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, its jus' you D"

I shrugged at his comment and continued walking. Russel gave me a concerned look but went back to his lunch.

I tread slowly through the corridor, listening to my steps echo through the corridor. I stop. I still hear footsteps, then I felt someone crash on my back. The sudden bump made me lose my grip on the beer, and it crashed on the floor, beer spilling everywhere. I looked at the mess on the floor then turned angrily, ready to yell at whoever hit me.

"EY! WHAT THE FU-" I stopped, noticing who it was.

Our little thirteen year old guitarist stood behind me, rubbing her head from where she had run into me. I saw her gameboy on the floor, luckily it wasn't damaged.

Noodle looked at me wide eyed from my yelling.

"S-sorry 2D, I should have been looking where I was going." She backed away a few steps.

I sighed.

I picked up her gameboy which was still on the floor, and dusted it off. I then handed it to her, then apologized for yelling.

Noodle never lost eye contact with me.

"Are you alright 2D?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Normally, if I saw Noodle in the corridor, I would ruffle her hair and sweetly say hello. Then she would hug me and tell me how much I smelt like butterscotch. Then we would both leave and see each other an hour later.

"I'm fine." I said without displaying the slightest bit of emotion.

I ruffled her hair and put on a fake smile for her, she didn't seem too convinced. I started to walk away before I felt a tug at my sleeve. I saw Noodle holding onto my sleeve with a tight grip, she avoided my gaze though.

"2D, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

She then lifted her head up to look at me.

"Of coarse luv."

_Lies _

I pulled my sleeve away from her grasp and continued to walk away, treading over the glass bits of the bottle.

I could feel Noodle's gaze over me, it wasn't a lie, I'll be fine...


End file.
